Chocolate Lollipops
by Nothing Left To Do
Summary: [Hairspray] Whenever she was asked her favorite flavor of lollipops, it was always cherry. Her answer now? Chocolate. Penny x Seaweed, hints of Link x Tracy. [Standalone]


Chocolate Lollipops

**Summary: (Hairspray) Whenever she was asked her favorite flavor of lollipops, it was always cherry. Her answer now? Chocolate. Penny x Seaweed, hints of Link x Tracy. (Standalone)**

* * *

Penny smiled widely as she entered the convenience store and walked towards the counter. Everyday she always visited the convenience store to buy more lollipops. Her mother always disapproved of lollipops, but she had kept it a secret and never sucked on a lollipop while around her mother. She looked at the empty counter and tapped her fingernails against the worn counter. She didn't know where the store clerk—Mrs. Jenny—was, but she was late. Penny always came to the convenience store at the same time everyday. She only had about five minutes before she would be greeted by her boyfriend Seaweed, her best friend Tracy, and Tracy's boyfriend Link. Those five minutes were all she could take to be away from Seaweed.

"Penny Pringleton!" Mrs. Jenny hollered as she walked to the front counter. "I forgot that you were coming today."

Penny smiled, "I come everyday Mrs. Jenny."

"Sorry dear, I've been on the forgetful side ever since I had a fight with the Mister. But I don't blame it on him; I blame it on gettin' old." Mrs. Jenny apologized and Penny smiled sadly. She trapped her fingers on the counter, while looking at her watch. _Three minutes left._ "So what will it be today Penny, darlin'? Cherry lollipops again?" Mrs. Jenny questioned and reached below the counter for the bag awaiting Penny.

Penny stopped her, "oh no Mrs. Jenny, I actually want some chocolate lollipops if that's okay with you." Penny said shyly as if Mrs. Jenny would suspect anything of her.

"Oh of course! I was just assumin' that you wanted some more cherry lollipops since that's what you always get." Mrs. Jenny said and turned her back on Penny. "So what's with the new flavor sugar? Something on your mind? Hmmm? Some _boy_ on your mind?"

Penny flushed five different shades on red. _How did she know? _"Uh—err—well, no I just thought that I should just, you know, try a new flavor."

"Oh but dear, you _never_ try a new flavor, not even in the many years I've know you!"

"Well I—"

"Don't worry sugar, I won't say anything." Mrs. Jenny winked. "Here you go."

Penny looked at her watch. _One minute late_. Great, not she was late! She quickly handed over the money before walking towards the door, "thanks so much Mrs. Jenny, I'll be seeing you tomorrow!"

With that Penny dashed from the store, without tucking the lollipops in her bag. She ran to the corner, then rounded it and dashed down the street to where the record store was. She heaved in a deep breath from all the running and ripped open the bag of lollipops before sticking one in her mouth. She looked at her watch and sighed. _Five minutes late._ She happily sucked on the chocolate candy in her mouth, before stuffing the whole bag in her backpack and pushing open the record store's door.

"Penny, finally! I was startin' to think that you weren't coming." Tracy cried and hugged her best friend. "Ah, you were at Mrs. Jenny's convenience store, weren't you?"

Penny nodded, "like always. Where're the boys?"

Tracy rolled her eyes and smiled secretly. "They're just in the back; they're probably just lookin' for some more records. Seaweed was gettin' worried also; you've never been late before." Penny blushed.

"Sorry, I got caught up," she confided in her best friend, who nodded.

"It's alright with me, we just worry about you."

"Sorry!"

"Stop sayin' sorry Penny," Tracy teased. "I already told you its fine. Anyways I was just jokin' with you."

A warm voice entered her hearing and Penny smiled brightly. "What're you doin' to my girl Miss Tracy?" Seaweed questioned and wrapped his arms around Penny's waist, before resting his head on her shoulder. "You're late darlin'," he whispered in her ear.

"Nothin'," Tracy replied to Seaweed's first question. "I was just givin' her a hard time on being late."

Link laughed before saying, "well that isn't nice darlin'," to Tracy.

"Doesn't matter," Penny muttered. "I knew she was just kiddin'." She lied, although she was too caught up in looking in Seaweed's eyes. She liked how comfortable it felt and how her stomach was churning at his touch. "I just at the convenience store down the street." She told Seaweed.

"What's that in your mouth?" Seaweed questioned and pulled away from her before walking in front of her. "It's not red, I thought that _cherry_ was your favorite flavor and the only flavor that you ever had of lollipops baby."

Penny blushed, "it's chocolate flavor."

Seaweed smiled widely and tugged on her waist for her to go closer. "And is that your favorite flavor now, sugar?" He asked her as he kissed her nose, he would have kissed her squarely on the mouth if her lollipop hadn't been there.

"Of course!" Penny agreed. They were oblivious to their audience.

Seaweed kissed her cheeks and smiled, "and why's that?"

"Because it reminds me of you." Penny told him straightly and pulled the lollipop out of her mouth before kissing him fully on the mouth. _Oh yes, chocolate was definitely her new favorite flavor._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: I whipped this one up in about... let's say, twenty minutes? So some of you said that you wanted more Penny/Seaweed stories, so here is my newest one! I hope that you liked it and I'm sorry if some of the characters were you know, out of character of the slang was bad, I'm trying. Thanks so much for all the reviews for **Do You Feel? **I'm so glad that you all liked it! I didn't think that you would, actually you might not like this one. It's not that fluffy and it's kind of errr... I just wanted to see what you guys would think of it... I promise to write more Penny/Seaweed stories and maybe I'll write one Link/Tracy, I don't exactly know! But thanks for reading!**

**Feedback is welcomed! Review please!**


End file.
